The control of operation and operators, i.e. drivers of motor vehicles, has always presented problems to the owners or hosts with responsibility for the operation of such motor vehicles. The manager of a fleet of trucks is responsible to insure that the trucks are operated according to the rules of the operating organization. Likewise, the parent or head of household has the duty of insuring that household automobiles are safely driven by those authorized to do so. Also, some of the drivers may have limitations as to when and under what conditions they may drive automobiles. This particularly may be the case with underage drivers, drivers with a restrictive license due to physical infirmities or drivers with restrictions due to legal problems. In addition, keys to automobile starters would often fall into unauthorized and even dangerous hands. Under such circumstances, the owner or manager of the vehicle would then have to proceed to regain physical control of it.
Fortunately, with the technological advance of two technologies, it now possible for the owner or manager of the automobile (used interchangeably with motor vehicle) to dynamically control and limit the access to his automobile even when he does not have physical possession of the automobile. Progress in two technologies has made this possible. Over the last generation, computer control of automobile operation has become quite extensive. Every automobile has an engine control unit and a variety of sensors that are capable of sensing a wide variety of operating conditions. In addition, wireless telephones and, particularly, cellular telephones have become so pervasive that their world wide number is in the order of hundreds of millions. Thus, telecommunication offers a convenient technology by which the manager of a motor vehicle may remotely control automotive functions.